Rules
Our number one rule here in Aetherium is treat others how you'd like to be treated! A little bit of kindness can go a long way. = General Rules = * Bullying and other forms of disrespect will not be tolerated in the group. Strikes or bans will be given out depending on the severity of these kinds of actions. * Pokemon-Aetherium is a non-discriminatory group! Be it mod, or member, discrimination is not allowed whatsoever. * We ask that if issues arise, that they're treated in a mature manner. Simply snapping at someone when they want to discuss a problem maturely won't help anyone. If the problem escalates to the point where you don't feel comfortable, please let a moderator know! * Please do not badger mods to process your things, especially if you only just submitted them. It's stressful to us as mods, and could result in mistakes caused by pressure. However, if something has been sitting for longer than a week with no kind of comment, feel free to ask about it! * dA rules apply to this group! So please don't submit anything that would break said rules. * Please try to keep up to date on news updates! Most of the time these will contain important information about updates or changes in the group. * If you change your username, please let us know via a comment or a note so we can change it in your inventory, otherwise we might not realize who you are! * Please try to read our journals before asking questions. Chances are the answer might be in them. If you still can't find the answer you need, please feel free to contact us and ask. * Only one account per member in the group is allowed! This is mainly to prevent confusion and the possibility of "double dipping". If you're caught using multiple accounts to abuse the system, then you will promptly be banned from the group. * The mods reserve the right to change rules at anytime if the situation calls for it! = Group Rules = * Pokemon-Aetherium is rated M for Mature, which means we allow things such as gore, strong language, and sexual themes. However we ask that if things are overly mature, that they're filtered accordingly. We reserve the right to reject any submissions that are overly graphic. * Sexualization of Pokemon is prohibited. This means adding things such as breasts, unnecessary curves, long legs on Pokemon that don't usually have them, or crotch bulges are not allowed. Any Pokemon seen drawn in such a way will be rejected from the group. * The use of dA points or real money is prohibited in Pokemon Aetherium. However if you commission someone to draw or write Aetherium related content, then using points or real money is allowed. * Pokemon-Aetherium will not usually have frequent activity checks. We understand that real life comes first, so you won't have to worry about being kicked from the group for inactivity. * Pokemon-Aetherium does not allow spamming or incessant advertising. A plug every now and then for something such as a group is fine, but please don't bring it up constantly. Doing so will result in a warning, and if it continues, a strike. * Pokemon-Aetherium will be run in PST (Pacific Standard Time or UTC -8). Please keep that in mind for activities that have cooldowns such as breeding! = Art and Literature Rules = * Under no circumstances is plagiarism allowed within the group. This includes, but isn't limited to: tracing, using bases, heavily referencing others artwork, or copying the writing of others. If you are caught doing such acts, it will result in termination from the group. * You are allowed to use art that others have drawn for you for your Pokemon's references granted proper credit is given in the description! * If a submission isn't related to the group, we won't accept it. * If you wish to draw someone else's Pokemon or characters, always try to ask the person first just in case! * People that aren't in the group are free to draw your Pokemon! We'll have a special folder just for Guest Art. = Your Characters and Pokemon! = * You cannot use Pokemon within the group unless they are officially in your inventory. If you submit a ref for a Pokemon that isn't in your inventory, and both you and the mods can't discern an origin, then the ref will be rejected from the group. * Pokemon require a reference sheet to do most things in the group! This includes activities such as breeding, battling, learning moves, and evolving. * Pokemon are required to properly display the traits that they have. Minor deviations are allowed, but anything too off kilter will be denied. Please check out or trait journal for in-depth explanations of each one! * Pokemon can show small inspirations from outside fandoms, but anything too major will be asked to be redesigned. * All experience your Pokemon has gained must be logged on their reference sheet! * All humanoid characters must be of approved races within the group. Please check out our Character journal for more information on the races! * We ask that you be as respectful as possible when making characters, especially in regards to things such as culture, race, religion, and sexual orientation. While we applaud and encourage diversity, we ask that you be respectful about it. * Please be careful about drawing from real world history in regards to your kingdom. Pokemon-Aetherium does not take place in our world, therefore such events have not occurred. You're still free to use real world cultures as inspiration, but we request that such depictions are respectful.